The Masters of Hell
by Legendary Dragontamer nanashi
Summary: Carrot is kiddnaped by some weird sorcerers and sorceresses can the hunters save them or not?
1. The Kidnapping

It was a dark night and the sorcerer hunters   
heard a crash. Tira and Chocolate rushed up the stairs  
to find Carrot transforming and that is when they saw  
her, a female sorceress who was clad in a skin   
tight outfit which was a combination of Tira and Chocolates bondage   
queen attire.Tira and Chocolate whipped off their clothes to reveal   
their battle costumes. Tira lashed her whip at Carrot   
and struck him many times until he transformed back   
to normal. Next thing they knew the sorceress had   
cast a spell on them. Tira flew backwards and hit the   
wall behind her creating a hole the shape of her body. Chocolate   
ran to help her sister. Tira struggled to her feet and again   
lashed her whip at the sorceress. Effortlessly the sorceress knocked   
it aside saying "Is that all?". She cast another spell,sending a bolt   
of pure force into Chocolate that sent her hurtling down the stairs.   
Seeing that no one was left standing to oppose her, the nameless   
sorceress seized Carrot and lept out the window   
of the inn with him.  
  
Marron and Gateau walked through the door   
of the inn and saw Tira holding Chocolate.After he and Gateau  
tended to the girls wounds,Marron questioned Tira and Chocolate to   
what had happened.They said that a sorceress had kidnapped   
Carrot.They took Chocolate back upstairs to their room. One minute   
later a knock was heard at their door. They opened it and found Dota.   
who informed them that they must all follow her back to Big   
Momma.Upon arriving with Dota they opened the doors and went in to   
see Big Momma. Big Momma told them they must get Carrot back. A   
sorcerers group called the Masters of Hell were intent on releasing the God of Destruction from Carrot.The hunters were confused.   
Tira asked Big Momma," What is this God of Destruction."Big Momma   
answered , her voice trembling "The God of Destruction is one of the Elder demons and posseses the power to destroy the world.I want you to be careful hunters, these sorcerers and sorceresses are much stronger than anyone you have fought so far." With that the hunters left.  



	2. The Hostage

Author: Nanashi  
E-mail: jhawk1441@yahoo.com  
Series: Sorcerer Hunters  
  
When Carrot woke up he found himself in a whole new place. The green sorceress said her name was Mint. Carrot asked why she took him and not Marron or someone else. She said that she wanted something from him, and being the hentai that he was Carrot got the wrong impression.  
  
In Carrot's own little dream land  
  
Hmm... maybe she will ripe off my clothes and we will have rough and brutal love or maybe she will let me make the first move. He pictured himself walking up to Mint and pulling off her straps and them making love.  
  
Back to reality  
  
Carrot grabs Mints straps on her outfit and pulls them aside to show two pink nipples. Blood started to run down carrots nose and then he felt a sharp pain across the side of his cheek. Mint said if he ever touched her there he would no longer have a certain little thing.  
  
Mint walks over out the door and around the corner. Carrot, who was unconscious in the floor from the hit to the face with the Mint's whip and partly because of the site he just saw, woke up heard two voices. One voice he could tell was Mint's. The other voice he could not tell who it belonged to. Mint was talking. If he ever tries to do that to me again he will pay dearly with losing his manhood or losing his life ,said Mint. Mint ,said the voice we need him for the God of Destruction with out him we will never rule the world as just a group of sorcerers and sorceresses. Even if we out number the sorcerer hunters we will never win they are to strong.   
  
Mint walks back into the room where Carrot laid. Putting one foot in Carrot jumps up and yells Oh Pretty Lady. Carrot runs toward Mint and with out even flinching she knocked him away with a single slap. Oh yeah you want me said Carrot. She struck him with her whip and tied him to a pole and left.  
  
  
Please tell me how I have done with the second part! 


End file.
